I Woke Up
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Avatar x FOP Crossover. One Shot. Wake up calls come rare and far between. Especially one like this. Dedicated to Eternal Silence.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

I Woke Up 

I opened my eyes and sat up. I had a lot to do today. Time was running out and I had to complete my training in time. I had to defeat the evil of the Fire Nation and unite everyone again like in the past. I was the Avatar. I had to complete my obligations and protect everyone including my best friends Sokka and Katara. Katara. I could feel myself blush.

"Hello Sport," a voice said suddenly.

"Spor…?" I started to ask but when I turned to see who said it I screamed.

A strange floating midget lady was beside my bed. Wait bed? I was sleeping in the woods with….

I suddenly felt something hit me in the head and I lost consciousness.

I later regained consciousness with a horrible headache.

"Where's Timmy?" I heard a male voice demand angrily and I looked fearfully to see a giant guy with a huge wand and a tiny pair of wings, "well?" he demanded.

I didn't know what to do. I broke down and cried.

* * *

I woke up and yawned. I was glad it was almost summer. No more school. I rested my hand on a palm frond and…..

"Palm frond!" I shouted and jumped up.

I looked around to see myself in a strange forest. Not far from me lay two weird animals and two other people. One was snoring and one started to wake up. I gasped and ran behind a tree.

"Aang?" the female who had awakened asked as she looked around.

I hid even lower behind the tree. I was scared. I had woken up in a strange place and my fairy godparents were…..

"They must've done this," I whispered as I watched the practically teenage looking girl search for me.

Then I noticed her clothes. They were different from any clothes I had ever seen anyone from Dimmsdale wear. So where was I?

"Aang," I heard a frustrated voice say from behind me, "this is no time to play hide and seek," he said in annoyance, "we thought the Fire Nation had kidnapped you!"

I turned to see a teenage boy with a blade. I gulped.

"What?" the teenage boy asked, "Aang, why do you look so scared?" he asked with concern.

"I'm not Aang," I whispered fearfully.

"What happened to your voice?" the teenage boy asked.

"Aang?" the female asked and I soon saw her, "what's wrong?" she asked me gently.

"Katara, I don't think this is Aang," the teenage boy told her.

"Of course he is," Katara responded, "who else could he be Sokka?"

"Your name is Sokka?" I asked.

Katara suddenly at me horrified.

"What happened to your voice?" Katara asked fearfully.

"My voice?" I asked, "umm, I'm Timmy," I told her.

"Timmy who?" Sokka demanded and he looked angry.

"Timmy Turner," I told him fearfully, "I don't know how I got here, I swear."

"And into Aang's body," Sokka added darkly.

"Aangs's bo…" I started to ask.

"Look into that stream over there," Sokka ordered and I noticed a near by stream, "go on," he pushed.

I got up fearfully and went to the stream.

When I saw my reflection I screamed.

* * *

(Noon at Fairy World)

"He's Aang," Jorgen said formally and I listened as he continued to explain to Cosmo and Wanda who I was.

The Fire Nation had gone to a new low. Hiring a sorceress to switch my mind with another kid. This Timmy Turner. He looked and lived totally different me. First off he had a family. A Mom and Dad who while I think both aren't so bright, they both seem to love Timmy Turner their son. I felt bad pretending to be their son 'til I got to Fairy World but it couldn't be helped. Secondly he had magical fairy people to help him with his daily life. If only I could've been so lucky! My bending abilities are cool but straight magic is awesome! Wanda showed me lots of things. Cosmo started but after he caused my mouth to disappear, Wanda his wife disallowed him to show me anything else with his wand. Usually if anyone found out about Fairy Godparents, the owner lost them and his memory of ever having them plus lost everything he wished for. At least that's what I learned from Wanda and that rulebook. Wanda and Cosmo are both kooky and a bit on the not so smart side. But Wanda's way smarter than Cosmo. They're both husband and wife and seem to love each other. I hope to marry to a loving girl someday. I wouldn't openly admit it, but I think about it. And thirdly, he had hair! I always wondered what it would be like to have real hair on my head and it's actually cool. I actually spent almost and hour just combing, brushing, and running my hand through it. I got some weird looks (from others) but I didn't care.

"We'll be able to switch them back in two days but there's a problem," Jorgen said formally, "Timmy, Sokka, and Katara are in a fight with Fire Nation soldiers," he revealed.

"What!" I cried, "but that boy in my body has no idea of how to battle!"

"Trust me, I know," Jorgen said frankly.

"So what do we do?" Wanda asked anxiously, "what will happen to Aang's friends and our Timmy?"

"How should I know?" Jorgen demanded in annoyance, "I was lucky to find the magic necessary to get him back so soon," he added.

All three of us sighed. I just hoped that my friends and Timmy were safe.

* * *

(Sunset)

I landed tiredly on the ground as we landed at one of those Earth bending villages Sokka talked about. The fight was horrible. I could barely do the air bending and Katara got burnt on her hands. She was still crying as Sokka carried her to get medical attention.

I slowly got to my feet and followed them.

* * *

(Two Days Later in Dimmsdale)

I ran around the yard with A.J. and Chester. Being a normal kid was fun. I got to play without worrying about being attacked and despite being told about that weirdo Crocker, I was able to live an attack free life and have a lot of fun with family and friends despite missing my friends back home.

My watch suddenly beeped. Jorgen gave me this special watch to know when the magic to send me back was ready. I sighed inwardly. I was going to miss this place. I was Timmy Turner the fun buck toothed ten year old with Fairy Godparents and not that many responsibilities besides choosing the right wishes and protecting the identity of my Fairy Godparents. Not the Avatar Aang who had so much placed upon him with a time limit on it. I would miss this place. I would miss Dimmsdale. I was going to miss the friends I made. The life that I got to experience. But I had to go home. I had a responsibility to my friends and to a lot of people. This experience woke me up. It's shown me the life I can lead after the Fire Nation is defeated and peace reigns again. I even got to hang out with a weird but cool girl called Tootie. Her sister's a jerk but Tootie's really nice. I actually kissed her on the cheek yesterday. I was going to miss her. I only wished that I could find a girl who'd loved me half as much as Tootie loved Timmy.

"I've got to go," I told them, "I think I'll be getting the medicine to fix my voice today."

"About time," Chester declared.

"It's not that bad," A.J. said, "your voice was always a bit squeaky," he confessed.

"Heh, um thanks," I said, "bye," I said and ran into my home.

The home that would soon be Timmy Turner's once again.

* * *

(Dawn)

The Earth benders were fighting honorably but were losing. I tried my best to do water bending but only splashed some water in a soldiers' face.

This experience really woke me up. I had gotten used to having my Fairy Godparents save me or be able to in a twist of fate save, with or without the help of others, myself. But now I knew what it was like to not have a way out. I was about to die. I couldn't protect my friends and Sokka had been captured while Katara along with the young, injured and elderly had to go into hiding into one of several caves. And by screams from the caves. They were being found and murdered five by five.

Suddenly I blacked out.

Eyes opened with a new found confidence.

"Missed me?" Aang asked and let out a hurricane worth of air on a large group of enemies.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's a unique one-shot for FOP. But crossovers are done all the time. So I honestly don't know. Thank You for reading. Please Review.


End file.
